1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 5-acetyl-1,2,6-trimethyltricyclo[5,3,2,0.sup.2,7 ]dodeca-5-ene and to a process for producing this compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amber-like fragrant substances are important starting materials for a blended perfume, and, of these substances, ambergris obtainable from sperm whales is the most expensive. The fragrance component of this ambergris was clarified by E. Lederer and L. Ruzicka in 1946 to be a substance formed from ambrein which is a triterpenic compound. Ever since, many attempts to synthesize amber-like fragrant substances equal to the natural material, or similar substances have been made. Some of them can be utilized as a substitute for expensive ambergris. For example, manool derivatives, which are diterpenic compounds and can be obtained from a special needle-leaf tree, are widely used as such a substitute. However, in general, the amber-like fragrant substances are difficult to synthesize and moreover, special natural products are required as a starting material to synthesize amber-like fragrant substances. Therefore, synthetic amber-like fragrant substances are inevitably expensive.